My Stalker
by Sowhatpink164
Summary: Annabeth lives a perfect life with awesome parent's and her best friend Piper always by her side. Percy is a stalker who worships the ground she walks on. So what happens when Annabeth meets Percy and is paired with him for the month? Will she fall in love with him or find out his dreaded secret.
1. Chapter 1:Perfect Life

Annabeth's POV

The hall was lit up with posters. Wait, let me introduce myself! I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Chase and Frederick Chase. Right now I'm walking down the halls of Goode High with my best friend, Piper McLean. You could call is popular. Boys are always hitting on us but we hate the attention. I guess our lives are really cool.

My mom is a famous architect and she is leaving the corporation to me one day. My dad is a professor who makes speeches all over the country. Piper's mom, Aphrodite is a famous model and designer and her dad is Tristan McLean, the famous Cherokee actor.

Anyway, the posters were to sign up for the "grade switch" where high-schoolers picked a university of their choice and stayed there for a month. It was to raise awareness about what college you wanted to go to after high school. "Hey Annabeth, we should totally sign up! You and me at the same university!" she practically screamed. "For one, it's you and I, and second, why should we go, let alone will our parents let us?" I tell her. Yup, I'm a nerd. Straight A's does that to you!

"Of course, our parent's our going to let us!" she squeals. "I'm adorable!" and she makes sad puppy dog eyes. I give in and sign the board when she passes to me. She jumps in the air and starts clapping then she pulls me to our next class.

At the end of the day, we ask our parents. My mom is a little hesitant but my dad is all for it. "Athena, you should let her give it her best shot!" he says. My parent's are freaking awesome! We spend our weekends together all the time with Piper's family. Yeah, were kind of joined together because my mom and her mom were college roommates and their always telling stories of their adventures together. Also, my dad and her dad are best buds, so we're pretty much sister's. We all go _everywhere_ together. My family has our own rooms at there mansion(their rich) and they have rooms at our mansion(we're rich). So yeah, I have the best family ever!

Anyway, finally my mom gives in, but not before warning me about being careful. I hug them both then run to my room, but before I enter I feel this creepy tingling up my spine. Like... I'm being watched.

**I hope you like the beginning!**


	2. Chapter 2:She Might Be Mine?

Percy's POV

Watching her. All day everyday, watching her. The most beautiful and graceful creature to land on this Earth. Annabeth Chase. I love her with all my heart. You could call me a stalker. A 19-year old stalking a 15-year old. Creepy, right? Well, I put cameras all over her house and hacked into her school security cameras just to see her pretty, delicate face. Her lean body and smooth, unblemished tan skin. Her beautiful blonde princess curls. Everything about her is marvelous. Here at Meriweather Prep is where I stay for college. My roommate already knows I'm a stalker. He's one too actually, stalking Annabeth's best friend, Piper.

We both focus on our grades but whenever we can we watch the loves of our lives. The whole "grade switch" was coming up and I saw her sign up for it. I hacked into the school records and got onto that link. I scrolled through the pairings. Annabeth was matched up with Octavian Apollo. A geek kid who thought he was better than everybody else. I don't think so. I changed Annabeth to my name.

My roommate, Jason came in.

"Dude, I got us some pizza! You watching Annabeth?"

"No, you know that grade switch thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Annabeth and Piper both signed up!"

He drops the pizza box onto his desk than practically runs over to my laptop. I can feel him leaning over me with his hot breath on my neck. "Who am I paired up with?" he asks. I reply" Let's see... um... Drew Tanaka!". "Piper's nasty stepsister! No way, bro! Change it to Piper! Dude, this is our chance!".

I wasn't really sure though. The switch was coming in a few weeks. Anyway, we have to start cleaning up our room. I mean, since the girls are staying her we need to make a good first impression...at first. I couldn't help but be thinking soon she would be mine.

**Hope you liked it! I think this was a creative idea because no one does "Percy stalks Annabeth" kind of stories and I thought up this**

**story and I was like genius! I know the chapter's are really short right now but they'll grow longer. I just wanted to**

**introduce all the character's first though!**

**Please Review!  
>:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

Annabeth's POV

The few weeks till the grade switch had gone by and now I was standing on the campus of... drumroll please... _Meriweather Prep! _I know what your thinking. What's so good about Meriweather? Well, it's only the top school for architecture in the country. Piper and I were standing and taking in everything. The design was Greek and there were statues of the gods and goddesses everywhere! I knew I was going to like it here!

Once the headmaster made his speech we were to find our partners or matches or whatever. "Umm... mine says some guy named... Jason Grace." Piper said. Almost instantly, a guy in a red sweater appears. He has sandy-blond hair and electric blue eyes. Also, he has a white scar just a centimeter above his lip. "I'm Jason Grace, your partner." he says. The name tickles at the back of my memory but I can't recall anything. Piper and Jason exchange a few pleasantries than look at me expectantly. "I have a guy named Perseus Jackson." "That's actually my roommate, I'll call him over." he says. He strolls over to a guy with raven-black hair and sea-green eyes. He's very handsome and has that kind of easy-going look to him.

"Their both hot aren't they! I see your giving eyes to Perseus!" she teases. "No, I just find his appearance quite... interesting is all!" I protest. "Mmm Hmm, go box it up and ship it to the market but I'm not buying it!" she retorts. I then just drop the subject and we talk about other things while we wait for them. Finally, they walk back over to us. "Hi, I'm Perseus Jackson, but just call me Percy." he has a masculine voice. Not that deep, but deep enough to kind of intrigue me. "I-I-I'm Annabeth Chase!" I stutter out. Get a grip! "Your partner for this grade switch!" I finish _without_ stuttering. "Nice to meet you!" he says.

They take us around the campus and the buildings and show us where everything is from the tennis court to the laundry room and the cafeteria. The cool thing about it is you can order things up to your dorm! "And for the grand finale, our dorm room, your home for the next month!" Jason says. When we walk in it's respectably clean with a few dirty shirts on the floor, but no biggie. I can see that they set up two more beds. The dorm is actually quite spacious. "Well, here's the practically living area with the TV and there's the first bathroom. The second one is over there. Also, this is the kitchen and finally the bedrooms. Also, we have your desks here. So you guys can just unpack and chill out for a while. If your hungry we can order something up!"

"Uh, no thanks, we already ate before we came!" I said. "Speak for yourself, I'm starving!"Piper says wide-eyed. Jason volunteers to take her down to the cafeteria. She winks at me when they leave the room. They leave Percy and I in a very awkward situation. I clear my throat. "So I guess were roomies, if you don't mind me calling us all that. We should get to know each other! What are you here to study for?" I ask. "Marine Biology. How 'bout you?" he answers. "Architecture."

We keep going like that for a while just shooting questions at each other.

"Favorite Color?"

"Blue, yours?"

"Yellow."

"Favorite Food."

"Anything but American food!"

"I'll eat ANYTHING!"

I chuckle at his last reply. "If what you were eating was poison, would you still eat it?" I ask. "It depends. If it's poison that will kill me, hell no! If it's only painful poison, sure, I need to toughen up anyway!" he replies. Now I'm doubled over laughing and he's looking at me with this mischievous grin, that at my high school would give you a detention.

"What's your hobby?"

"Swimming!"

"Mine is modeling and designing or just flat out drawing!"

"Favorite Movie?"

"Not sure."

"Mine's Finding Nemo!"

"Of course!"

When Piper and Jason cone back in they find us laughing our butts off. I'm holding my sides and gasping for air. They look at each other like "were bunked with these two weirdos?". Finally, when we stop we all eat. They show us which beds we get and we start unpacking. Then soon I fall asleep, off to the land of dreams.

**So I hoped you like it! That box it up and ship it to the market is my own creation!**

**Please Review!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4:School!

Percy's POV

Annabeth is angelic when she sleeps. Her blonde curls cascade around her face in the perfect shape. She's beautiful. I feel like just kissing her or doing... other things with her. But I'm 19(soon to be 20) and she's 15. I mean... won't she be really scared? Anyway, I have to hold myself back and get her to like me first. Soon, I drift into sleep dreaming of Annabeth.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the silhouette of Annabeth. She's all dressed and ready for her daily run that takes place at exactly 5:25. It's the weekend so we don't have any school but usually breakfast starts at 6:00 and our classes start at 6:45.<p>

I quickly pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and followed her outside. The minute I set my feet outdoors I regretted my decision. It was freezing out and I was cold to the bone, but if I run back inside for a coat she'll be gone by then. I can see she's just exploring the area for now so she can get a good like at it. I follow far behind so it appears like I'm heading somewhere else, just in case she spots me. She heads out into the forest soon breaking out into a run. Boy, she's fast!

I look around. It's like a painting. The crisp, autumn air and the leaves falling from the trees bidding a due to the last season and welcoming the embrace of winter. The real centerpiece however, is Annabeth, the girl in the painting with her ponytail behind her, running freely into the woods, asking them to consume her with the wildness of the forest.

I duck into a nearby bush. She turns around. She scans the area with her soft, thundering eyes. She moves ahead slowly and cautiously this time, not so much wild as contained. When we return to the building I rush inside before she does, with the cover of the shade. I rush up the stairs to the dorm room. The other's are just starting to stir. I quickly dive into bed than pretend like I'm just waking up. I hear the creak of the door opening. "Good morning, Percy, Piper, and Jason!" she chirps. Piper groans, "Out for your morning run?". "Yup! Fresh and refreshed! Ready to enjoy a beautiful day!". "Five more minutes!" Jason cries. "Now that I'm here were going to live organized and neatly. Everything by schedule!" "Is she always like this?" Jason asks. Piper tiredly nods.

"Okay, so who's going to shower first? Do you guys have a schedule you use around here?" her heavy gaze falls upon me. "Umm... no, not really." I say awkwardly. I rub the back of my neck. "Okay, Piper first, then Percy, after him is Jason and I'll go last because I take the quickest showers." she explains. "The girl's only been here for a night and she's already taking charge of our life!" he yells to no one in particular. Annabeth throws a pillow at him, ruffling his perfect blonde hair. I chuckle.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" he demands. I nod. "Then get a load of this!" he throws a pillow my way but I duck just in time and it hits Piper. She's steaming mad and boiling like a kettle. She throws one back at Jason but she misses and hit's Annabeth instead. Soon were in a full-out pillow fight. When Annabeth calms us down she sends Piper into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Would the high school transfers please come up and introduce themselves."<p>

After a good breakfast with the girls we went to first hour with . "When I call your name please stand up and tell a little about yourselves." She called the 10 other transfers until she finally got to Annabeth and Piper. "Piper McLean." "Well, um... hi!" "Please explain a little about yourself . First though, do you happen to be related to Tristan McLean?" "Yes, his daughter." The class erupted in whispers. "I want to design like my mother only not girly-girl stuff. More like things for outdoors." Someone shouted from the crowd, "If your Tristan McLean's daughter isn't your mom Aphrodite!" Piper nods. Now the class is on fire. Everybody is asking for autographs and designer clothes. "Quiet down class!" says Mrs. Watson," Now last but not least we have, Miss Annabeth Chase!"

Annabeth get's up and waves to the class. "Hi, I'm Annabeth and I want to be a architect." she says flatly. She sits back down and class moves at a faster pace. Almost all of the boys are staring at Piper and Annabeth. Checking out their boobs and their asses. I hear a wolf-whistle and I burn up with anger. We get through the day with Annabeth proving to everyone she is not just some dumb blonde.

We get back to the dorm and all collapse on the couches. I can't help but look at Annabeth's boobs. When I say huge, I mean HUGE! I don't mean building high but I mean big enough to attract attention, even though it's obvious she doesn't want any. You can't help being blessed with God's gift. She has the perfect toned ass. Small but big enough to slap. She also has just the right amount of curves with her skinny body. I mean, she looks amazing and all but it's more her personality that I fell in love with. Her take charge attitude. Whenever I see her I hear bells. She is perfect.

**I know I haven't updated for like 2-3 days but a medium size chunk of this was lost so I had to re-type it again! Hope you like! This is probably the longest chapter by far! Thanks to all the people who review! **

**One day there will be a dedication but I will have to bring my sorry butt to make it.**

**Please review! It makes me happy to see that you guys care about my story. Just seeing your reviews always makes my day and makes a smile break out on my face! :)**

**-Sowhatpink164**


	5. Chapter 5: Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**So I know I haven't updated for so long so sorry! I was so busy with my other stories that needed attention!**

**Please forgive me(cue puppy dog eyes)!...**

**And review!**

Percy's POV

I've screwed up big-time! Now Annabeth probably think's I'm a sadistic jerk or something! I couldn't have just given her the remote. And knowing how stubborn she is I should have known she would have tried something like that. Frustrated I headed to the pool. My thoughts seemed to always clear when I was in the water. Actually, that's the only reason I'm here at Merriweather Prep. My mom didn't have enough money to get me into college so I worked hard to get a scholarship. As long as I'm on their swimming team, I'm fine. I've always felt a little connection with the water. Maybe it was because of my father who was a sea captain. Sadly, he went missing at sea when I was 8. I shut myself out from the world after that. I didn't want anyone's pity and I didn't need it.

I took off my shirt and dived. I swam around a little and floated on my back, relaxing. I needed to get a sense of things. I'm trying to win Annabeth over but all I've been is distant to her. I can't believe I just stormed out like that. I closed my eyes and clenched and unclenched my muscles. Tears came to my eyes. I was in love with her but I couldn't tell her. If I told her about me watching her than she would be creeped out and would possibly call the police out on me. There's always the possibility of kidnapping her... but knowing how smart she is she would just get away. I'm not exactly known for my brains. I felt a presence behind me. I looked up to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare in a revealing bikini.

Rachel is this annoying fan girl who has been pestering me since the beginning of college. Actually, back from high school in our sophomore year she started taking a little interest in me. The girl's obviously had a boob transplant and work on her butt. She also has a fake tan. Her curly red hair goes down to her mid-back. "Hiiii, Percy!" she tried to say in a sexy voice, but it came out as a cat coughing to me. I sighed. "Hello, Rachel." I said. She comes into the water with me trying to swim closer to me, but I just go into the deep end knowing she can't follow me because she's a bad swimmer. She pouted. Then I heard screaming. Rachel was drowning. I quickly swam over to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the floor. Just when I was about to perform CPR she grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. Did I ever mention she's getting a degree in acting?

I pulled away from her and tried to spit out the taste of her cherry lipstick. I grabbed my towel and marched away, leaving her on the dirty pool floor.

**So what do you think? I'm trying to keep my story mysterious and un-cliché. Please review! Also check out my account!**


End file.
